


Prostate 101

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, First Times, Happy Ending, M/M, Male Slash, Teacher Blair, Virgin Blair, Virgin Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has been doing his homework online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prostate 101

Prostate 101 - Patt 

Blair Sandburg was a man on a mission. Actually, it was more than a mission, it was going to be a fucking adventure. Blair had been having lustful dreams about his very male roommate and he was getting tired of waiting for Jim to notice, so now, Blair had a plan. 

Okay, first of all, he had to catch Jim off guard. That’s a hard thing to do with a Sentinel; it had to be planned just so. 

When Jim got home from the station, late as usual, he walked through the door, shutting it behind him. Tossing his keys into the basket, Jim looking up and saw a very strange look on Blair Sandburg’s face. 

“Hey Chief, what’s up? You look like you have something on your mind.” 

“Oh, nothing much,” Blair smiled brightly as he answered. “Did you have a good day at work?” 

Jim looked at him with suspicious eyes, “Yeah, it was all right. Nothing was really happening, so I got caught up on paperwork. I always hate when you’re in court and I have to do the paperwork alone.” 

Continuing to smile, Blair asked, “So, Jim, have you ever thought about being fucked by a man?” 

In that moment, Blair wished he owned a video camcorder; Jim just kept opening and closing his mouth, over and over again. If Blair hadn’t been on a fucking adventure, he would have taken the time to laugh his ass off. 

Finally finding his voice, Jim growled, “Why in the hell would you ask me a question like that?” 

“Don’t evade the question, hot shot, just answer it,” Blair said, smirking. “I didn’t think it was that difficult a question.” 

Blush rising from his chest to color and heat his face, Jim quietly answered, “I don’t know what this is about, but if you must know, yes. Yes, I’ve thought about being fucked by a man, once or twice.” 

“Lately or years ago?” 

Jim continued to stare at Blair like his guide had suddenly been possessed. “Sandburg, why are you asking me this now? Or better yet, why are you asking me at all?” 

Blair slowly stepped closer to Jim, who was still by the front door. Afraid to move in case this demon that possessed his partner, decided to do something even more insane, Jim kept his eyes trained on Blair. Sensing Jim’s struggle to remain still, Blair smiled his best seductive smile, hoping to reassure the detective. Unfortunately, the smile made Jim feel like steak about to be ravaged by a hungry wolf, and he started to back away, coming to a stop when his body bumped against the door. Brain unable to work but mouth already on overdrive, Jim started the fish out of water look again, and Blair couldn’t help it, he laughed. 

Jim shoved Blair aside and walked up to his room. He really didn’t want to have this discussion with Sandburg. And he sure as hell didn’t need Blair laughing at him. 

Once upstairs, he lay down on the bed. His reprieve was short lived when he heard Blair heading up the stairs. _Fuck, what the fuck do I do now?_

Jim wondered what had given him away to Blair. He had been sure that he hadn’t let anyone know how he felt about his partner, friend and roommate, but, he realized wryly, looks can be deceiving. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Standing at the head of the stairs, Blair said softly, “I’m sorry I laughed at you. Jim. I didn’t mean to make you mad. I really just wanted to ask you some questions, that’s all.” 

“It’s okay, Chief, I’m not mad. You just caught me off guard,” Jim said. “And the answer to your question is lately.” 

Blair moved across the room and asked, “Do you mind if I sit down?” 

Jim glancing over at Blair said, “Go ahead.” 

Jim rolled over onto his stomach and pulled his pillow over his head. 

Blair couldn’t help it, he started laughing again as he said, “Jim, you are so damn funny. Do you think this will go away if you put the pillow over your head and try to block me out?” 

Glancing at Jim’s ass, Blair decided that Jim had to have the finest ass he had ever been this close to. It had been six months now that he’d been attracted to Jim. _Six months. Shit, something has to happen here._

Blair knew that Jim was uncomfortable talking about this, but if he waited for Jim to talk, they’d never do it. 

Blair couldn’t help it, he reached over and ran his hand across Jim’s shoulders and back. Jim tensed up but didn’t seem to be objecting. He noticed as he got lower on Jim’s back, the older man tensed again. This didn’t deter Blair one bit. He lay down next to Jim and slid his hand down over Jim’s fine ass. As he rubbed his hand across it, he contemplated how to tell Jim what he’d been thinking about for all these months. 

“Jim, guess what I have been studying lately?” 

He heard Jim mutter under the pillow, “What?” 

Blair smiled as he answered, “I decided that I really can’t stand around being attracted to a man without knowing what to do with said man. I would love to show you some of the things I have been studying up on, if you feel you’re up to it. Oh sorry, I guess I shouldn’t mention being ‘up’ right about now.” 

Hearing Jim laugh underneath the pillow, Blair felt better. Hell, great. He could work with this. It would just be slow going. 

“I want to give you a private class on Prostate 101. So, turn over and pay attention.” 

Jim rolled over and Blair could see the blush on Jim’s cheeks. He let his eyes go down farther and could see the very obvious reaction to his words. 

Reaching over, Blair undid Jim’s belt and jeans, pulling them down. 

Jim gripped Blair’s wrist, “Don’t do this, I’m not ready.” 

Easing his wrist out of Jim’s grip, Blair slipped his hand into the tented boxers and felt Jim intimately for the first time. A small moan escaped Jim, which to Blair said, Jim was more ready than he gave himself credit for. 

Whispering to Jim, “You have a wonderful cock, I love the way it feels in my hand, but if you aren’t ready, I’ll stop. Just tell me what to do.” 

Blair started to move away, but Jim stopped him. “Blair, I’m a little confused, but this feels really good. So good in fact, that I’m really close to losing it already.” 

Leaning in towards Jim, Blair kissed him hard. And they kept kissing, Blair continuing to stroke Jim’s cock. 

Finally, Jim couldn’t take any more, and pushed Blair away, “Wait a minute. Unless you want to do this without me, you better stop. I’d like to catch my breath.” 

Nodding, Blair got off the bed, slowly stripping for Jim. As more and more skin was revealed, Jim thought he would burst. 

Returning to the bed, he crawled over to Jim and eased himself on top of the buff cop. Sensually rubbing their cocks together, they began kissing again. 

“Blair,” Jim moaned. 

Taking that as a good sign, Blair decided to get his man completely naked. Once Jim realized Blair’s intention, clothing removal was a quick process. 

Blair leaned back on his heels, staring at Jim’s naked form. What a beautiful sight it was. He noticed that Jim was starting to shake, so Blair got them under the covers. Neither of them knew for sure why Jim was shaking, if it was from being cold or being scared. 

Naked bodies pressed closely together, Blair whispered, “Jim, have you ever been with a man?” 

Jim shook his head no. 

“Well, I really have been reading up on all this and if you trust me, I’ll drive this time.” 

Jim went into Blair’s arms and kissed him. Then he said, “I’d love it if you did the driving.” 

Blair pushed Jim onto his back and then got in between his legs. Jim was still shaking slightly as Blair started kissing his way up the inside of Jim’s thigh. Blair was very tender as he moved up to Jim’s cock. When he got there, he started licking it like a very tasty ice cream cone. Jim was so close, even Blair could tell, but he didn’t let that deter him. Taking Jim into his mouth, Blair sucked twice and Jim yelled Blair’s name and came. 

Shaking and a bit embarrassed, Jim apologized, “I’m sorry, Chief. I usually don’t jump the gun like that.” 

Blair jumped out of the bed and said, “I’ll be right back.” 

Jim could hear him looking for something and then he heard Blair say, “All right.” 

Then Blair was back, jumping on the bed holding lube and a condom. 

Blair kissed him again and Jim couldn’t believe how great he tasted on Blair’s lips and tongue. Kissing Jim’s neck, Blair worked his way to Jim’s chest. Blair took one nub into his mouth, felt it harden and then moved to the other one. He loved the sounds coming from Jim. Noticing that Jim was getting hard again, Blair worked his way down to that great cock. 

Once there, Blair spread Jim’s legs and started kissing him everywhere. When he licked Jim’s balls, Jim just about jumped out of the bed. Then Blair kissed the skin just below Jim’s balls, which led to the very sweet pucker. He ran his tongue over it and Jim moaned loudly. 

“All right, here we go Jim,” Blair said, making sure Jim knew exactly what was coming next. “I’m going to tongue fuck you, and then I’m going to finger fuck you, while I take you into my mouth. I’m just warning you. This is your first class in Prostate 101, and if I do everything right, you’ll know why I call it that.” 

Blair ran his tongue across Jim’s hole again and again, and Jim found himself bucking with each lick. It was almost like he was begging. When Blair poked his tongue into Jim, the larger man practically vibrated off the bed, virtually yelling, “Fuck me, Blair. Now.” 

“Soon,” Blair mumbled, as he squeezed some lube on to his finger. 

With one move, he slid it in and took Jim’s cock into his mouth. It was so good Jim couldn’t stand it anymore. He was pushing on Blair’s hand with his ass and on Blair’s head with his hand. Blair pulled that finger out and put more lube on the second one and slipped two into Jim this time. Now Blair was really on a mission. He needed to show Jim what it felt like to get that special spot rubbed. 

Jim was really getting into this now. He was fucking himself on Blair’s fingers, begging for more. All of a sudden Blair’s fingers hit Jim’s prostate and Jim just totally lost it. He shoved himself hard on Blair’s fingers so he could feel it again. Blair pulled out and added another finger. Jim knew that he couldn’t last much longer like this. 

Sucking Jim’s cock harder, Blair pushing his fingers in deeper and Jim started yelling, “Oh god, Blair. I’m coming.” And he did. 

Blair licked Jim once more and then kissed his spent cock. Jim watched him do this and realized at that moment just how much he loved Blair. 

Jim pulled Blair up and said, “I’d like you to fuck me senseless now. Please?” 

Smiling, Blair turned Jim on his side and got a condom on. 

Pushing slowly into Jim, Blair said, “Tell me if this hurts too much, okay?” 

“It feels good. Really good. Now could we get this show on the road and get you inside of me?” 

Blair laughed and said, “Your wish is my command.” 

He pushed all the way in and thought he had died and gone to heaven. He started fucking slowly at first until Jim said, “Chief, could you do it again? Hit my prostate again?” 

Blair started to pound his lover as he said, “You are such a bottom boy slut. I never would have thought that of you.” 

While Blair talked he kept hitting Jim’s prostate over and over again, and Jim lost all control and was coming his third time in less than two hours. 

As Jim came, Blair felt his cock being squeezed by Jim’s muscles. “You aren’t the only fucking slut in this bed.” And then he came yelling, “Jim, Jim, Jim.” 

Pulling out of Jim, Blair kissed his back, and then he went into the bathroom and got warm washcloths. He tenderly cleaned both of them up and climbed into bed. 

“I love you, Blair,” Jim said, wrapping his arms around his guide. “Thanks for the lesson. You’re one excellent teacher. Where can I sign up for a few more   
classes?”   
Blair went into his arms laughing and said, “I love you, too, Jim. I’ll gladly teach you some more lessons, but I think I will be very busy indeed. Three times in less than two hours? Talk about putting me under pressure.” 

Jim pulled him closer and said, “I would take any kind of loving from you. How did you know that I’ve wanted you?” 

“I didn’t know. I only knew how I felt. The worst you could do was punch me out. Right? But I really liked teaching you Prostate 101. You’re a very quick learner.” 

They both yawned and started falling asleep. Knowing that they’d wake up in each other’s arms made it all that much nicer. 

The end.


End file.
